Pleasures
by ritzy-kun
Summary: Masaru and Kouichi are enjoying themselves. The fighter burn his tongue on coffee and Kouichi tried to soothe his pain. - AU DarkSaru/DarKouchi OlderSelves


Masaru pouted a bit as he held out his tongue, feeling the tip was in pain.

Kouichi chuckled a bit at the other, kissing his burnt tongue with cool lips

Masaru felt his eyes widen at the other's move, he wondered after the years apart, Kouichi had developed a better side to himself. "Kouichi?"

"ah, hm?" he pulled away to get a better look at the other, noticing, but not seeming to acknowledge the bit of surprise in Masaru's eyes.

Masaru bit his lip, what should he say? Acting on impulse he said the first thing that came to mind. "Can I have another kiss?"

"mm…alright," he said, close enough for his light breath to ghost the other's lips, before leaning in and giving Masaru a proper kiss.

Reaching up on impulse, he grabbed the other man's hair, pulling slightly. During the kiss Masaru felt his face flush a bit and his heartbeat speed up. When it was broken, he felt a sudden need to pant, and popped another question, acting a bit like his old self. "More?"

"ah…." he gasped as his hair was pulled, helping quell the headache brought on by the slight memory scan performed from their lip-lock. He remembered some of their time together… remembered Masaru. He pulled his body closer to the other's, answering him by pressing his tongue into the other's hot mouth.

When he was pulled close, he jumped slightly, his older body a bit awkward to be in, and looking much like his beloved father didn't help much, he almost hated himself. When the tongue was pushed into his mouth, the fighter turned docile man gave a slightly panicked cry, although he had asked for more, it surprised him the other was so..willing. Feeling the muscle inside his mouth, he clashed with his own, and heatedly danced with tongue, his breaths growing a bit forced from his nose.

Kouichi pushed until he lay atop the other, small and almost unchanged even after all these years. Feeling the other cry into his mouth, he pulled away a bit, finally seeing the difference in the other's slightly older body, the age in Masaru's face. But though he might not have changed in appearance, Kouichi had changed somewhat at least in showing personal affection, unabashedly keeping himself close to the other

Masaru held still, waiting for something else, he figured he'd best speak up after what he did. "S-sorry. I'm fine." A blush sparked across his broad cheek bones and his short bangs fell into his eyes. Relaxing his grip on Kouichi's hair, he wound his arms around the man's neck.

"You seem different, Masaru," Kouichi spoke, settling himself comfortably atop the other man. Being in physical contact with someone was almost a must for him at all times, to fulfill some need to touch all things with Darkness. He breathed evenly over the other, appreciating their contact.

"Really? Well, so do you." Sighing as he felt the other lay against him, he couldn't help but imagine it was Tohma. Ever since winning the Nobel prize, he had flew away to Austria, back to his Father's homeland. He sorely missed the blond, but felt good around Kouichi, like they had something together. Looking away, he felt his blush deepen.

"Is that so? Well I suppose that's to be expected," although, Kouichi couldn't have said how many years they hadn't seen each other. As he saw the other turn his head, he leaned down and kissed the other's cheek, like he usually did with Takuya.

He shifted under Kouichi, and looked out of the corner of his eye as he came down to kiss his cheek. He moved his head again, and exposed his neck a bit under his white shirt. Not done intentionally, but he wasn't looking at the other, distracted by the couch and how it felt.

Kouichi automatically went to bite the other's exposed neck as if he were invited to do so, but not hard enough to draw blood. Just firm enough to feel the other's neck in his clutches, teeth almost careful in their soft pressure, just enough to leave a bit of a welted mark.

Masaru closed his eyes feeling the other's hot breath on his neck, then the slight pinch of teeth. He didn't mind it though, and whispered softly. "More please…" He was feeling frisky and was wanting to explore how he'd do in this situation if all boundaries were metaphorically lifted. He gasped at the teeth on his neck, rolling his tongue across his teeth, wincing at the burn mark still present and painful.

Kouichi continued to nip and bite along the other's neck, around the already-left mark, and then carefully trailing over to new territory towards the other's jaw and at his chin. He was spurred on by the other's pleads, which raced to his groin and made him press his hips into Masaru, aroused.

Masaru groaned at the feeling of the mouth on his face and neck, getting goosebumps on his arms he shivered a bit. Feeling Kouichi press against him like he did, only made Masaru press back, his groin tingling a bit as the other was aroused, challenging the other, the arms around his neck retreating to grab the bluenette's waist and clutch at the skinny hips.

Lithely, Kouichi's aroused body rubbed against the other's, pressing hips against hips. He moved to bite at the other's lips, moving on top of the older man's body. He lightly groaned, a hand trailing into the other's red hair, holding him there so Kouichi could bite and move better against him.

His body trembled, more and more goosebumps rising on his legs and arms, everywhere. Feeling Kouichi bite at his lips, he bit back, tugging on and capturing the lips in a hard kiss, pushing his head forward. The hand in his hair was responded to by more ginding, as Masaru shifted one leg up, rubbing against Kouichi's outer thigh.

Kouichi gasped a bit into the kiss, but replied in earnest, returning the push and grasping at the hair he held in one hand. The other hand went down the older other's eager hip, moving fingers underneath the other's clothing there, sliding them down.

Masaru groaned heatedly as he felt the hand tighten in his short hair, his arms clutching the younger man's hips moving to now clutch at the couch, scrambling as he felt Kouichi's hand slip into his pants, tugging the fabric away. The push against the one on top increased with the slow removal of his lower clothing, feeling them slip down his hips, his black boxers exposed.

"Ah…. is this what you want?" he gasped into the other's mouth, already tugging at his own pants, desperately rutting up against the other's hip after they were both exposed down to their underwear. Of course he knew that this was what Masaru wanted, and he tightened his clutch at the other's head just a bit more, wanting to hear him say it.

His hands clenched the cushion, as he felt more so than heard the smaller male speak. Feeling the hand clench his hair, he winced, looking up at Kouichi, wanting it. "Yes…I want this." He pushed against the other faster still, not caring his head was immobile, his adrenaline was pumping and he could begin to feel blood rushing to his crotch.

"Tell me… how you want it?" he implored, letting go of Masaru's hair when he saw the other wince. He gasped a bit to himself as his mounting erection was ran into by hard hips, using his other hand to balance and keep himself posed on top of the other. Then, after a moment, he sat up and shed his shirt, enjoying the feel of fresh air on his skin, cool against his warmed body.

As the younger man sat back, Masaru took the time to breathe, and felt his lungs burn, but it was a good burn. He breathed out hard, his hands still clenched on the couch, nails almost digging holes. "I want it hard, no holding back, I want you to make me yours…" His eyes fluttered closed as he spoke, trying to ignore for now, the growing erection just from under his boxer folds. Shivers ran up and down his body, and he wrenched his hands from their place against the couch and started to unbutton his dress shirt. He got the shirt open, and laid it back against his sides, exposing his lean, muscled body to the other, arching his head to see the bulge in Kouichi's boxers. It made him smirk, they were both enjoying it.

He leaned down to nip at the exposed skin and muscle gratefully, biting at the toned abs, and working his way down. He slid his hips off Masaru's, sensually rubbing his own crotch along the other's leg as he went. When he'd slid off, he fit a hand between the couch and the older, bigger male's body to turn him over, as it'd be much easier this way. As he did so, he removed both their last articles of clothing, readying himself behind the other male in earnest.

Feeling more than noticing the other trailing down his body, he reflexively arched his back into his touch, moaning and writhing on the couch. When Kouichi moved a hand under his lower back to flip him, Masaru gasped at how strikingly cold it was compared to the rest of his body. When moved into the right position, and upon feeling his boxers move off, he felt his erection 'pop' out and hang in between his legs, moving a bit as the cool air hit the exposed flesh. He felt Kouichi get ready over his body and moved upwards, to make it easier for what they were doing.

Kouichi braced Masaru's wide, sturdy hips in his cool, nimble fingers, steadying him before thumbing the cheeks apart and letting his erection slide against the other's crack. He groaned to himself as he pushed into the flesh, not bothering for preparation, shivering as the rough, warm entrance slid over him. Pressing in, he also leaned against the other's back to be in contact with as much of Masaru as he could, lightly nipping the other's neck from behind.

Feeling his soft globes spread, he couldn't repress the shiver that ran throughout his body. As the smaller male push on the ring of muscle with his erection, the red head had to gasp as the slight pain of the insertion with no lubrication at all was slightly painful, but again, it was good pain, he'd feel better in moments. As Kouichi pressed in further, Masaru could only slightly press back himself trying his part to help the other in. Panting at the pushing, he groaned as the bluenette nipped at his neck, feeling his hard-on shiver, and his whole groin ache with pleasure. "Kouichi…"

"ah," he responded to the name by biting at what he could reach, at the junction of the fighter's strong neck and shoulder, fingers curling into the other's sides at the pleasure. He didn't waste too much time being stunned from the initial connection of their hips, pulling himself out so that he could press in again, just a bit deeper, and hard.

At the biting, Masaru felt his toes curl, and his fingers grab onto the arm of the couch in front of him, tugging against the fabric, and grinding his teeth. The teeth against his skin were such a sharp contrast to the pain he felt from behind, he was sure the other might tear his asshole and make him bleed back there, one way or another. Feeling Kouichi all the way inside for a second, his breath hitched, he couldn't move, then the other man pulled back a bit and Masaru almost screamed at the pain of him moving just a tiny bit, he could feel his ass stretching and it was unforgivably painful. It was all he could do not to cry, as the smaller male went back in, this time hitting just a bit deeper, and just a bit harder, making the red head gasp, and pitch forward, his length beneath him jerking with his body, so painfully stiff and needing a helping hand.

At the rough feel of the other's tightness, Kouichi panted along the other's neck. Hazy with the pleasurable feeling, the smaller boy let his hand wander, grasping at the other's twitching, needful erection in a cold palm. Moving his hand along the other, he tried to coax Masaru to move against him, resting his teeth along the other's back. His other arm carefully held the fighter's body close to his, feeling the slight tremor in the other's muscle.

Feeling Kouichi grasp his throbbing length, Masaru moaned long and hard, feeling the other hand skate along his dick, he hissed at the pressure that had built up, he was due for release so soon, and he finally began to push back and forth on the bluenette, feeling his shaft becoming easier to get in and out.

Kouichi moaned into the other's back from the feel of the man around him, instinctively pressing forward and thrusting into Masaru's body. His fist curled around the older fighter's engorged member, hot and thick in his fingers, moving his wrist in time with their hips. He let out a breathy, "ha…" as he continued to move.

Masaru bit his lip and felt his ass suck and give as Kouichi continued to thrust his hips, he saw stars and gasped as the other man started to pump his hand, his legs shaking and threatening to give. He couldn't fall yet, they hadn't reached that point, not even close, he'd have to endure and endure he did. Masaru could feel the hole growing and stretching as the other moved, he was sure he could feel a slight pain back there now, and tried not to think about it. His hands against the couch arm gripped it tightly as he buried his face against his hands. He wasn't sure because his body was slowly crumbling as he was rammed but he thought he could feel pre cum forming on the head of his shaft from the manual stimulation of the younger man's hand.

Kouichi could feel his erection grow impossibly harder, thick inside the other's raw hole, moving easier as the other's body got used to his intrusion. There was an instinctual need to fill Masaru with darkness, and Kouichi pressed and groaned into the one beneath him, nipping into the skin of the other's slick back. Cold sweat gathered across the younger's body, making him shiver against the other as he continued to thrust, and slicking his palm against the other's shaft.

Masaru felt Kouichi throbbing inside him, and finally gave a groan at the warm feeling that started to pool in his stomach at the intense pleasure of having the other screw him. When the younger pressed up against him, he felt the member go deep once, and his face screwed up causing him to almost scream. His body pressed back against the bluenette's and he could indeed feel himself giving pre cum that began to collect on his head and drip down his erection to cover the hand rubbing him.

"ah," he bit the other's shoulder blade. "Tell me .. command me to come inside you," he muttered, pressing in and keeping himself there. He was shuddering in pleasure against the other's backside, from the intensity. His hand slowed down, sliding up to the tip for his thumb to play with the precum pressing out of it.

Masaru didn't think he could form words let alone tell Kouichi to do anything at this point, his short hair was sticking to the sides of his face as perspiration ran down into his eyes, making him cringe. When he pushed inside again, holding himself against Masaru, the red head, hung his head and finally murmured something. "I w-want you….come in me…" The pre cum on his shaft had made his dick more than fully hard, thick and begging for release with fluid. He groaned loudly, tossing back his head, cheeks pink as he felt the other mess with him, it drove him mad.

Kouichi nuzzled and sighed into the other's back, his own short hair mixing with the sweaty redhead's. He thrust in once again, releasing his pent-up pleasure into the other's body. He rode out the orgasm with low groans and more movement, a slower, but still intense in-and-out motion, hand speedily working itself around the older male to pull him over the edge.

Masaru finally screamed at the younger's release, and shivered at the warmth filling his body, and he could feel the substance dripping out of his ass as the other slowed. When he finally came it was long, and in spurts, the warm excrement spilling out on Kouichi's hand and all over the couch. Masaru gave a heavy sigh, his legs feeling like jelly, his lips barely moved, the other had really screwed him hard and he'd be sore later.

The energy leaving him with the other's scream, Kouichi shivered himself and slipped out, body covered in cold sweat. His hand fell limply away from Masaru's body, and before the warrior could remove himself from the other's warm back, he started to fall asleep, laying against the other. His breaths calmed and his eyelids grew heavy, blinking tiredly.

Masaru didn't want to collapse into the pile of his cum, but his body just couldn't hold up any longer, and he fall to the couch with a soft cry. Feeling Kouichi pull out his asshole slowly retracted, a red ring around the area from the abuse it had gotten. As the other settled onto his back, he smiled weakly, reaching around a hand to tangle itself in the younger's hair, petting him softly. "Are you alright?"

Kouichi blurrily felt the other's hand comb through his hair, purring contentedly into Masaru's hold. His eyes closed slowly. "Just…. tired…." he mumbled softly, almost incomprehensibly, as his consciousness was pulled steadily away, until he fell asleep. He sought out sex to be able to get the sleep his spirit craved after tiring himself out sometimes. That, or fill others with darkness as he had done with Masaru.

Masaru felt his body tremble still, lying in his own excrement was a bit uncomfortable, but they could both shower later to feel better after waking up. Feeling the other respond, he smiled again, and as he heard Kouichi fall asleep against him, Masaru pulled his hand away and pillowed his cheek with his hands and soon retreated into slumber himself.


End file.
